Thunder Rain And Sleep Together one night
by Natsu Michaelis
Summary: hujan lebat dan petir menyambar-nyambar dingin menyelumuti tubuh apa yang el-gang lakukan di saat seperti ini dan tiba-tiba mati lampu kejadain apakah yang akan terjadi Maaf Gak bisa buat summary yang keren


**thunder rain and sleep together one night**

**rate T  
**

**pairing rena x elsword (favorit pairing)  
**

**gaje,aneh,romance,Bahasa tidak elit,OOC,Typo,Dsb.**

di malam sebuah rumah atau bisa di bilang kontrakan yang berisi Elsword,Raven,chung,Rena,aisha,eve,ara haan  
malam itu terjadi hujan yang lebat dan petir nya nyambar-nyambar liar

"Gile uy dingin banget nih" kata chung si cowok cantik sambil merapatkan selimut nya kayak ke pompong

"iya nih malam ini dingin banget mana ujan lebet" kata aisha di depan api penghangat ruangan

Duar... petir menyambar kencang membuat bumi bergetar sementara lalu listrik pun mati

"kyaaa...gelap...petir nya keras sekali" kata rena asal peluk orang pada posisi gelap

"siapa nih yang meluk tangan gue anget empuk lagi" kata elsword asal ngoceh

"ohh bagus gue gak jadi ngopi and kaki gue ada yang meganging nih jadi merinding" kata raven gemeteran

"hue gelap... eve tolong gelap..." kata chung mewek2 gak jelas

"tunggu sebentar" zinggg... Jidat eve bercahaya kayak lampu TL yang terang banget

"wah terang lagi tuh" kata ara biasa aja udah biasa gelap di tempat ran

karena terang gara-gara jidat eve yang sakti terlihat semua apa yang terjadi di saat gelap

"etto rena..." kata ara menunjuk ke rena apa yang dia lakukan

"hoo elsword aku tau kau sengaja dari tadi kan" kata raven agak gimana gitu

"apa yang ku lakukan tadi gelap dasar codet sialan"

"terang nya kurang TETAP gelap..."kata chung masih di selimut nya

Rena melihat dia yang meluk tangan els jadi blus dan berteriak

"Elsword mesum..." rena nendang elsword sampe mental

"aku gak melakukan apapun kenapa aku yang di salahkan" kata elsword ngamuk gak terima di tendang rena

"gelap gelap kenapa gelap sekali" kata aisha yang meluk kaki raven dari tadi

"hooo raven ternyata kau juga sama" kata elsword evil smile

"apa maksud mu sialan aku tak tau apa maksud mu" kata raven gak mau kalah

"udah udah tidur aja dah gelap banget nih and dingin enak nya kan tidur" kata ara memberi saran

semua berfikiran setuju

Di kamar elsword and raven

"sial banget gue, muka gue kena tendang mana sakit banget" kata elsword curhart ke raven

"sukurin tau sendiri rena gimana dia yang salah tetep gak mau salah" kata raven memberis aran ke elsword.

"yah tapi lumayan aku tau bagaimana sifat rena jika mati lampu mendadak kan bisa dapet pelukan gratis" kata elsword nyantai

"yeah yeah terserah kau saja paling kau kena tendang lagi" kata raven sambil slimutan kaya chung tadi

"hoo manusia setengah nasod seperti mu bisa kedinginan juga ya" kata elsword

"ya ia lah gue juga manusia bego" kata raven

"raven dingin banget pelukan yuk biar anget" kata elsword bercanda

"ogah woy emang gue homo kayak lo lagian gue juga udah punya cewek" kata raven marah-marah gak jelas

"ohh kau udah punya pacar siapa apakah rena?" kata elsword agak gak enak mendengar kata cewek karena dia jomblo

"bukan gue jadian sama ariel masalah buat lu els?" kata raven smirik liat temen satu kamar and satu kasur nya

(kasur nya luas loh)

"kira gue sama rena" kata elsword galau nya hampir ilang

"lu suka sama rena terus aisha lu kemanain bro" kata raven tanya ke elsword

"aisha kan pacaran sama allegro dari 3 bulan yang lalu ko lu gak tau sih lu belum di kasih tau ya sama eve?" akta elsword ngomel

"kirain lu suka sama isha gue liat lu ber 2 mesra banget" kata raven nyantai

"pale lo peang mesra tiap hari ribut iya" kata els ngamuk

tiba petir yang cetar membahahana meldeak lagi

kya...

beberapa orang teriak and aada yang dobrak kamar els and raven

"siapa nih yang dobrak mana gelap lagi" kata els sewot

"huee els,raven biarkan aku tidur di sini" kata chung mewek

"ck chung ternyata" kata raven

"etto aku juga ya kayak nya aku salah masuk kamar mana di luar gelep jadi di sini aja yah" kata rena malu

"tunggu gue denger ada suara rena" kata raven

"rena...?" kata elsword bingung

"RENAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" kata elsword and raven teriak kaget

"apa gak salah lu mau tidur sini mana ada 2 cowok lagi di sini" kata els gelagapan

raven mangut-mangut gak keliatan

"oy 3 kali sama gue" kata chung gak mau kalah

"LU cewek" kata raven and elsword barengan

"ahh terserah aja dah asal jangan samping gue ntar di sangka apa lagi" kata raven

"maksud mu rena tidur di samping ku gitu?" kata elsword

"What The Helll..." kata elsword teriak

"kalo gak mau aku keluar aja tapi aku takut" kata rena gemeteran and ke dinginan

"ya terserah aja dah" kata elsword pasrah

ok kita liat posisi nya tidur.

Chung|Raven|Elsword|Rena

"kayak nya gue gak bisa tidur nih" batin elsword dia melihat samping nya rena tidur kalo ngebalik ada muka raven yang gak enak di liat tapi kalo lg yaoi enak juga sih pikir nya

duar... Petir nyambar dengan keras dan membuat rena makin takut els yang nyadar liat rena yang gemeteran langsung aja naro kepala rena di dada nya yang bidang "udah gak usah ngamuk marah nya besok aja yang penting kau bisa tidur" kata elsword sambil nutup telinga rena dengan telapak tangan kiri nya"

rena hanya ngangguk doang gak bisa berbuat apa2 karena petir yang kenceng bin cetar bin membahana

Chung malah meluk gaje raven dan membuat raven gak bisa tidur and sifat yaoi nya kumat( XD LOL)

elsword mencoba menggenggam tangan rena dan berhasil tangan rena yang begitu dingin apa tangan nya begitu dingin tiba-tiba hangat dan membuat rena tertidur lelap dan begitu juga dirinya merasakan sensasi luar biasa"

Skip time

pagi yang cerah telah tiba dan raven chung bangun duluan dan lihat rena dan elsword yang lagi yeah bisa di bilang pelukan mesra atau tidur mesra atau terserah pikir sendiri.

"chung apa kau bawa kamera" kata raven jail

"ini kamera" kata chung ngasih kamera ke raven

"smile..." raven foto rena and elsword lagi tidur mereka

ini akan menjadi SERU ayo tinggalkan mereka

**THE END**

Tambahan

ara yang bangun tiba2 merasakan lengan kiri kanan nya berat

dan di lihat aisha and eve meluk tangan nya

"sejak kapan mereka tidur disni" kata ara berfikir

di kamar elsword

hoamm tidur ku nyenyak tapi tunggu apa kemarin itu mimpi apa memang nyata" kata elsword melihat ke samping

"oh tuhan jika ini mimpi maka bangunkan lah aku jika tidak jadiin ini mimpi aja" kata elsword doa agar dia tidak mati saat itu juga.

"enghhhh...tidur ku nyenyak" kata rena bangun dari pelukan elsword

elsword duduk seperti rena

"hei tidur mu pulas" kata elsword menyapa rena

"ya begitulah tapi mungkin tadi malam aku mimpi tidur di kamar para pria" kata rena masih belum melek

"itu bukan mimpi itu nyata" kata elsword

rena langsung melek dan lihat sekeliling nya

Kya... "rena teriak"

"apa yang kau lakukan padaku" kata rena mau menjauh tapi dia melihat tangan nya sedang menggenggam tangan els

"tidak melakukan apa pun hanya membuat mu tidur pulas dan kau baru bangun cantik sekali rena" kata elsword sambil blushing

"etto..uhmm terima kasih els membuat tidur ku nyenyak semalam" kata rena blushing

"hei rena kau udah punya pasangan?" kata elsword Tanya dengan innocence face nya

rena hanya geleng2

"mau jadi pasangan ku?" kata elsword jeplak "shibatta aku keceplosan" batin els

rena hanya ngangguk gak bisa jawab

"kalo gitu aku boleh cium kamu dong" kata elsword bego

"gak usah tanya cepetan lakuin daripada di liat orang" kata rena blushing

yak akhir nya elsword mencium rena dan di lihat oleh teman2 nya

KALIAN KENAPA DI SINI...

review :v


End file.
